I Miss You
by youcancallmeobsessed
Summary: Max misses Fang, and Fang misses Max. He didn't leave for the reason she thinks. What happens when the flock drags him back. Oneshot.


MPOV.

Heartbroken. Fang. Fang. Left. Tears. Tears fall. Fang.

"Max, come on. You have to eat something!" Nudge called from the other side of my bedroom door.

"No!" I cried through tears.

"Max, please!" Nudge begged.

"NO!" I screamed!

_Max. I know you miss him. But you have to eat. _Angel said in my head.

No.

Then it stopped. Angels mind communication. Nudges cries. It all stopped. And I could finally cry in peace.

APOV.

"You're coming with us whether you like it or not." Nudge said.

"No! Guys, I can't go back!" He said struggling against our grip on him.

"Yes you can. And you will." I said fearlessly. "Fang, I'm scared. Max is never like this."

"I don't want to face the wrath of Max!" Fang cried.

We had tracked Fang through his thoughts. There was no doubt about it. He missed Max. He _loved _Max. But he was honestly afraid of what Max would do to him if he came back. I've read Max's mind. She just wants Fang with her. She just wants him back. Somehow, Fang was keeping from me the real reason why he left. I know it wasn't the reason he put in the letter to Max. There was another reason for why he left. Another reason for why he didn't want to come back.

"To bad." I said. Then we took off flying in the direction of the safe house. Dragging Fang along behind us.

MPOV.

I was crying myself to sleep when I heard shouts and a little girl scream. **(Haha. The little girl is Fang.)** Then my door was unlocked. Someone was pushed in. Then the door was closed again.

I didn't bother opening my eyes. It was probably someone in the flock trying another failed attemt at getting me to eat. Someone came and sat on my bed. They didn't speak, simply just wiped my fresh tears off with their thumb. They were automaticly replaced with new ones. They wiped those too.

I curled up in a ball. And sobbed. The person pulled me into their lap and held me tighty to their chest. I wish Fang would come back.

I woke up the next morning feeling much better. I was lying on my side and someone was holding me to them.

Wait, what?

I tried to struggle from the persons arms. But they just tightened around me. Please don't be Dylan. Please don't be Dylan. I _slowly_ turned my head.

It wasn't Dylan.

It was Fang.

Oh, God.

I quickly scrambled out of his arms. Well, I tried. Man, that boy is strong! The only thing that I managed to do was wake him up. Crap.

"Mmm." He said.

"Fang!"

FPOV.

"Yes, Max?" I said into my dream. I was dreaming that I was holding the most beautiful girl in the world. I have this dream every night. The girl was Max. Then I relised this wasn't a dream.

This was real.

I felt a smile come to my lips. And I pulled Max tighter to my chest. She kept squirming around. It was getting quite annoying.

"Max. Stop squirming."

"How can I stop squirming if the guy that left me, made me cry for weeks, the guy that I love, the guy that broke my heart... IS HOLDING ME CAPTIVE?" She stopped squirming. Defeated.

"Max, you're turning into Nudge."

"I DON'T CARE!" She shrieked.

"And I'm not holding you captive." I added.

"It's close enough. Why are you here anyway?"

"The flock didn't give me much of a choice."

"The flock brought you here? I'm going to kill them!"

"You didn't miss me?" I teased. "I thought you said you cried for weeks. Angel said you just wanted me back."

She didn't respond. Just elbowed me in the ribs. OUCH! But erasers hit twice as hard as Max. So I didn't let her go.

"Ouch, Max. That hurt." I said.

She wiggled in my arms until she was facing me.

"Fang. Let me go." She said in a deadly tone. I didn't even flinch.

"Okay," I let her go. "I have to get going anyway." it hurt me to say, but if I didn't leave. Max would be in danger. I gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and got up to leave. I started to open the door, but Max grabbed my arm.

"You're going?" She asked, confused.

"I have to." I told her sadly.

"You can't leave me again." She said. Tears forming in her eyes. She tightened her grip on my arm."You _can't_."

"I have to, Max."

"No you don't." She said dragging me back to her bed. She lay ed back down and pulled me down with her. She put my arms around her. "Stay. _Please_."

"I'm sorry, Max." I said getting up again. But she would have none of it.

"STAY!"

"Max! I can't be putting you in danger!"

"How would I be in danger?" She screamed at me.

I started to speak, but then stopped myself. "I can't tell you."

She hopped off the bed and began rummaging in her closet for something. I took this as a cue to leave. Just as I was getting up, she turned around and pointed at me. "Sit."

I sat. She climbed up into my lap like a little kid, then showed me what she found in her closet. It was handcuffs. Crap. Before I could move, she snapped one onto my wrist, and one onto hers. "There." She said, clearly pleased.

"Max." I said. "Where's the key?"

"Oh." She said, then climbed out of my lap and back to the closet. Pulling me with her, because, DUH, handcuffs. She came back up and showed me the key.

"Thank god!" I said, taking it from her, but she snatched it.

"Ah, ah, ah." She said.

"Max. Give. Me. The. Key."

In response, she pulled me down to the bathroom, and opened the toilet, dropped the key in it. And flushed.

She did _not_ just do that.

She looked at me proudly. "No more key."

"Max."

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna get you."

"Nu ah!" She started to run, but was caught because of the handcuffs. She was probably regretting that now.

I picked her up and ran her to her bedroom. I threw her on the bed, falling down with her. These handcuffs were gonna take some getting used to. I pulled her hands back behind her, and kissed her. Forgetting about the danger I was putting her in.


End file.
